


The 0%

by ShindaHokoOfTheLostMemories



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Sad, Stand Alone, Sweet, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShindaHokoOfTheLostMemories/pseuds/ShindaHokoOfTheLostMemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my original story I may post other chapters if you really like it</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 0%

**Author's Note:**

> OC

0% loved 100% for him  
chapter one C.O.I.N(cinematic overall informational network  
"okay coin you have your mission find this girl, she has 0% attachment to this world. her name is Mei." scientist holly a woman with platinum blond tied back in a bun with classic looking spectacles a white lab coat and light blue shirt and dark blue jeans. She held up a photo for C.O.I.N to look at the girl has short curly black hair square glasses and blue eyes.  
"coin will do this for scientist holly." coin said as coin got up  
"hey coin, here." scientist holly she held up a caller. "you can keep it so i know where you are after your find her." scientist holly said with a smile. coin got up and nodded her white hair covered her right eye as she got up her hollow wide eyes looked right through scientist holly for she was one of the 0% as well.  
"coin will do this" coin said as coin made her way out of the lab room and into the mission car.  
"hey coin how are you today." the driver had a loud voice  
"coin is 25% annoyed 15%sad 7% hungry 3% tired and 50% happy." the driver looked a bit confused at coins response but coin stood by it.  
"that's...good?" he started to drive away coin looked out the window and scanned all the buildings and monuments  
"40% copper 10% wood 30% iron..." coin could never can an examine an item fully in a car. coin hated that. the driver rolled down the window coin smelled the air. coin's white stick straight hair whipped around in the wind." this treatment it 10% painful 30% enjoyably 60% annoying." the driver sighs and rolls up the window coin continues to scan the area. they finally arrived at a small modern looking town where the girl lived coin got out and scanned the people. "90% attached." "50%...7%...63%...35%..80%...100%." she spun around looking for the girl "0%.000000038627%..."coin saw the man he has a mohawk and a lot of black and spike Jewry. she was looking and looks for the 9% she walked by a school and saw the girl sitting at a corner of the school waiting for the bus all alone."0%" coin walks toward the girl. a boy walks past her he has long black hair in a ponytail tall with glasses she waves but he doesn't see her at all. "0.1% decreasing to 0%."coin repeated. coin extend her hand to the girl. the girl looked shaken at coins eyes "coin can tell you're shaken by coins eyes. coin is coin how is the girl today."  
"my name is Mei... and i'm a bit scared you're really creepy looking." Mei stared at coin seeming to be scanning coin herself.  
"coin is a 0% just like you 0% caring if she lives or dies."  
"what i'm going to be just like you?!"  
"not fully correct coin is a 0% so coin's mind is more open for information so she was used as a cinematic overall informational network." Mei just blinked at the girls words. just then a while pedo van pulled up and a woman stepped out  
"coin is this the 0%"  
"yes coin has found the girl"  
"my name is Mei Hio!"  
"yes and my name is Luna Holly."  
"and coin is coin network." the girl just sighed.  
"come here Mei let me explain all of this to you, you seem confused."  
"well of course i'm confused!." scientist holly jested for the girl to enter the van she suspiciously followed her into the van. there was a lot of tech around coin started to scanning the place.  
"what’s with all the tech" mei seemed to be complaining.  
"36%copper 20%iron 10%cotton 6% plastic-"  
"coin" scientist holly interrupted. coin stopped "alright lets get started" she started a screen showing a lot of numbers." this is the data network only the 0% have enough brain culpability to hold it due to their uncaring nature. coin and i are example there is only 106 reported cases of 0% in all of the U.S history and 6 counting you are alive today.6 is the most reported to be alive at one point. The three others are in rival companies being used and weapons of mass destruction. it's our job to stop them from harming the innocent population-"  
"hold on a minute our job."  
"yeah our job you're in this too this company bought you."  
"yes, you are property now and we own you, get use to it."  
"but i'm human am i not?!"  
"that's what everyone thinks at first but truly sense we don't care much people think we are property. trust me t own parents sold me when they found out i was a 0% the sold me for $700,000,000." the girl just stood there Luna's parents sold her for money how could we they. but Mei could not fool herself she didn't care, she was just trying to be human after all she was human... wasn't she?  
"they sold you?" Mei's voice trailed off just staring at the woman she looked to be in her twenties or late teens she was very pretty. so why did her parents sell her like a piece of property. didn't her parents love her will Mei's parents want to keep her or will they sell her for money too. mei was a really worried that she would lose her patents. she just sighed.  
"anything else?"  
"Yeah, some people might want to kill you"


End file.
